The Kelp/Issue II
Opening Message Hello guys and welcome to the extra special second Issue! Thank god. Right, let's get this party started! We have a new employee with the name IRmjii] and he's going to help me through this Issue and breaking news concerning this newspaper. See you for the closing message! --~~ Recent News Trolls Invade The Spongefan Wiki Tanner Lee Schnabel or better known as Rarity7Best or Rarityfan has recently hired recruits (Users) to troll, spam and invade the SBFW. All of the users have unfortunately come from Unencyclopedia which is a forked Wikia. One of them is the famous Mr-ex777 who has unfortunately posted a graphic shock images. We go to an exclusive interview with Da Nerd. "Tanner's a user who's no longer welcome here, and we shouldn't let his recruits stay either. Their only intent with the wiki is to do whatever they can to destroy the community and its content." - Da Nerd Underaged Recently more underaged users have decided to come and join the wiki. Most noticeable one is Angrybirds720 who has decided to get revenge of a certain user entitled Ghastlyop as he was fired of the Spin Off "The Ghaslty Show" because the series was going to end after series one. He also called him a piehole. A word that is mostly said by a underaged user. We go to an exclusive interview with Ghastlyop. "I would like to request a ban for the user Angrybirds720 for a lot of reasons. *Underage - He types in lower case letters all the time and uses words and phrases that a underage user would use like a piehole. *Damage to property - He has damaged the The SpongeToons Movie (Video Game) page twice. Once was for box art he wanted to post because he felt like he could and the second to the last world. Is he a worker of SpongeToons? No. Then why does he do this? Because he wants more levels. *Refusal to act mature - He refuses to act mature and will keep saying that he is not underage like a five year old when he does not get something. *Getting revenge for a minor problem - I recently told him that he was fired off my recent show, The Ghastly Show because I was cancelling the series. Instead of finding someone else to allow him in a fanon series or make a fanon series. He makes a blog for getting revenge on me by saying 'don't trust me, I am bad for your health and I fired him from The Ghastly Show, and now it's time for revenge on me." - Ghastlyop Moar Vandalism? Breaking News! In the 48 hours of the newspaper going to print, User:SuperFanon'D! has vandalized the newspaper. He joined up on November 15, 2014 and started to edit the newspaper without inspection from the creator, he also made sure that the newspaper was his and said "This issue is entirely mine!" He has been banned until January 8, 2015. We go to another exclusive interview with Ghastly. "I think Fanon wants to make the wiki his. He doesn't like anyone else and treats other people like slaves, making him doing his job. I wouldn't say he is a Angrybirds720. But I do think he should be carefully looked at before he vandalizes your work." - Ghastly. Reviews TBW by Ghastlyop Jokes and Puzzles Jokes Q: What happened the guy who went to shore? A: He was all washed up. Q: Why did the guy throw away the bent bananas? A: They wern't straight enough. Q: Why did the boy throw his files from the computer into the recycling bin? A: He wanted to do his bit to save the environment. Puzzles Submit your answers to these tricky riddles and puzzles in the comments.... if you can! In the next issue we will tell you what the answers were. Good luck! RIDDLE: What starts with T, Ends with T and is full of T? '''PUZZLE: '''Quotey Questions Match each quote to the username. Message me on my talk page the answers. If you get it right then you win a free sneak peak of a new ADWSS episode. Easy " I took Spanish instead of French. Now get out of Por Favour get out of here "I heard of Skyanders "No Chain No Gain" Medium "Here it is the thread that every forum needs to have" "All the stuff I seem to listen to are programs on the T.V" Hard "Post you thoughts in the comments below" "Wait somebody already did. I'm guessing you?" Ghastly's G Factor Patrick recently sung the song that he 'kinda made up'. So this is his rendition of 500 miles. Well I know who I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the bee. I'm gonna wake up next to you. When I go out. I know I'm gonna get drunk. I would walk five-hundred miles and then fall down. I would walk five miles and I would walk five more. Yes, I know who I'm gonna be I'm gonna Bieber. Well I know I'm gonna be the man wakes up the man who wakes up next to you. Strange isn't it. Post your thoughts in the comments on what song you want to have a rendition. Gossip TBW Weather TBW Closing Message So, it seems to be it. Anyways! Have a good Thanksgiving (which on Nov 27th) and Me and IRmjii will see you for the Holiday/Christmas Issue on December 17th! From the beloved creator, --The attack eyebrows!!! (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2014 Category:SuperFanon'D!